


Toys for little boys

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be a good boy for your master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys for little boys

The dogs know who it is even before Kaz does, even before there's a steady knock on the door. They let out few yowls, few barks, butt his ankles with their heads, their nails clipping against the floor. Kaz grumbles, flinches from his pleasant little nap. The waking world reminds him what’s up and he finds his lips curling into a smirk, his groin warming.

”Had a good run, David?” He asks as he opens the door for his wayward companion, who shivers in his jacket, face flushed and snowflakes on his dark hair.

”Master, please,” he groans and nearly stumbles when Kaz tugs his sleeve and pulls him inside, closing the door behind them. Even through the thick jacket and thick boots, it’s clear how much David is trembling. Kaz brushes his face with just his fingertips and David whines, falls on his knees instantly when Kaz nods his head. With few shouted orders the dogs leave them alone so Kaz can circle David, brush snowflakes from rough strands and watch sweat gather on David’s skin.

”You look rough, David,” Kaz murmurs and tugs David’s jacket off, puts it hanging with his own. ”No, no, stay still, boy.” Such pressure is put on the last word, the ‘boy’ whispered against David’s ear. David bites his lip.

”Master,” he says, voice so deliciously rough that Kaz has to press a prosthetic hand against the growing bulge in his own pants. One more circle around David, David’s hungry, desperate gaze on him. Kaz strokes his hair, nods at him to remove his boots.

”Let’s see your ass, boy.” David blushes even deeper as he gets up, tugging his pants open. Kaz watches him, eyes narrow behind his glasses and a smirk playing on his lips. Whatever he asked David to do, David would do it. It’s exhilarating to know Kaz has this broadshouldered killer wrapped around his little finger, to know that no matter how much he beat David, no matter how much he’d make him choke on his cock, David would just beg for more.

”Come to the living room, boy,” Kaz murmurs, doesn’t even have to beckon when David follows him like the obedient puppy he is. The outer trousers are shed, the next are the socks. Then there’s only the long woollen leggings and the bulge, now visible.

”Get on all fours on the rug.” David does so, biting his lip as he lowers the leggings and his wet, ruined boxers over his ass to reveal it. Kaz sits down on the armchair from where he has the perfect visibility to David and groans at the sight. Digs out a small remote with two buttons and presses the other one. The faint buzzing from David’s ass increases and he moans, his entire body flinching violently. The plug he has carried for the past hour in his ass vibrates violently, making him spill even more against the fabric keeping his dick trapped.

”Did you have a good run, David?” Kaz purrs and reaches with his foot against those firm buttocks, rubbing the skin with his toes. When answer doesn’t immediately come, Kaz presses another button. David cries out, his body shivering deliciously.

”I-I’m sorry, please- I, yes, Master, I-I-I had,” he answers, knows not to look over his shoulder. David keeps his head bowed, his breathing coming in short gasps. His long-sleeved shirt is rumpled, ridden up to reveal his toned back and sides. Kaz licks his lips at the sight of bruises left by his own fingertips on those slim hips. He presses the button and buzzing dies down, David’s body shivering and writhing uncontrollably.

”Are you a good boy, David? Do you want the plug out?” Kaz asks, his tone still casual like they were having a nice, normal conversation. He runs a hand down his own bare chest, all the way to the strings of his sweatpants. He yanks them open, watching how David’s asshole clenches around the plug.

”Y-yes,” David groans as Kaz moves his foot, presses his heel against the plug and pushes. David moans, his toes curling. Kaz wets his lips, wondering if he should just leave David like this; suffering with his cock ring and his plug, his release denied.

Yet.

Kaz pushes his own sweatpants out of the way and takes his cock in his hand, giving it few lazy strokes.

”Maybe I don’t believe you, boy. Maybe you haven’t earned the right to get fucked by anything but a toy. What do you say?” He keeps murmuring, even as he gets up and walks around David to kneel by his face. David’s eyes are teary, his face flushed. There’s even a little drool on his lips. His poor turtleneck is stained by sweat.

”M-master,” David groans when Kaz shifts close, rubs the tip of his cock against moaning, hungry lips.

”Can I s-suck you? Please?” Kaz grabs a fistful of David’s hair and yanks his head back, making David wince. Still, that mouth hangs open and David keeps letting out little gasps and whines, his muscles straining as he tries not to give into his desire.

”Then again, I’m happy with your self-restraint, boy,” Kaz murmurs and leans forward to kiss David on the mouth, slipping a hot tongue between panting lips. At the same time he flips the vibrator to a bigger volume once more and enjoys the muffled moan that David lets out.

”How do you ask for my cock, David?”

”Please.”

”Please what?” Kaz asks, retreating so he’s on his knees once more, stroking his cock. He sees how intensely David is watching his every move, wetting his lips before that gaze is on his face again. David swallows, sweatdrop running down his temple.

”Please, Master,” David whispers, his voice husky. The sheer lust in his gaze lights Kaz’s blood on fire. Kaz strokes his face, strokes his hair before bringing his cock to David’s lips again and slipping it inside without any ceremony. David moans instantly, his lips and tongue starting to work like there’s nothing better he could be doing.

Not that there is. If only Kaz could keep him here forever, spread open and beautiful for him.

”If you come, I’ll spank you.” David makes a muffled sound, his hips flinching. Kaz shifts, reaches to grab a handful of David’s ass and squeezes. David sucks him deep, eyes closed and breathing hard through his nose.

”Nnh, that’s so good, boy,” Kaz grunts, straightens again to grab David’s hair, to tuck it and caress it, enjoying the look of that head bobbing between his thighs. Kaz starts to move his hips, meeting the movement of David’s head with a thrust of his own. He keeps it relatively slow but still hears David gagging soon enough, struggling to keep up when the blasted vibrator keeps purring.

”Too hard with the vibrator in your ass, is it?” Kaz asks, voice silky. He tugs on David’s earlobe, scratches his neck. David moans and chokes as Kaz thrusts forward, letting out a groan of his own as his cock hits the back of David’s throat.

He pulls out then, enjoying the glistening strand of drool between the tip and David’s lips. David licks them, looking up at him. He doesn’t protest when Kaz pulls off David’s turtleneck and doesn’t protest when he’s pushed to lay on his back, keeping his own legs spread.

”How does it feel? To know you’ve kept yourself open for me?” Kaz murmurs, kneeling by David’s ass to brush at the sensitive rim. David whimpers.

”Master,” he groans. ”Please, Master.”

Ah, the sweet sounds of begging. David wets his lips, his trembling hands struggling to keep their grip on his kneecaps.

”Please what?” Kaz asks, fingertips curling around the base of the plug. Instead of pulling it out, he moves it back in. Then slightly back out. David lets out a wail, his beautiful body straining.

”Pull it out,” David whimpers, struggling to look down at him. His hair is a mess, semen stains on his mouth. Kaz couldn’t be any harder.

”Well, you have been extraordinarily obedient,” he murmurs and kisses the base of David’s over-sensitive cock as he starts to pull the plug out. It’s hard to prevent himself from rubbing his own cock- or slam it in when he sees how loose and wet and red David’s asshole has gotten, clenching painfully against nothing as Kaz gets it out entirely. David wails, writhing and squirming, tears salty on his cheeks. Kaz knows he shouldn’t but he licks his lips and shoves his cock inside, growling when David’s muscles squeeze his cock.

”Perfectly loose for me,” Kaz murmurs, rubbing the tense lower stomach, reaching for the cock ring. David is drooling, crying, reaching for him now as Kaz starts his lazy, unsteady thrusts.

”Master, Master,” David is whimpering.

”You’re so cute, David,” Kaz purrs, licks into his panting mouth to steal his moans, his gasps. Mine, he thinks. All mine. Kaz pulls off the cock ring and wraps his hand around David’s cock, pumps him through an orgasm so explosive it nearly makes Kaz come as well.

He really should have a camera sometimes for things like these, to capture David’s flushed, tear-stained face.


End file.
